To Catch a Spider
by angelronin
Summary: To fall in love with the least expected person can heal a broken heart. Nao/Shiho
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I only borrowed them for entrainment purpose.

Shiho was looking at herself in front the mirror wearing Fuka Academy high school uniform. She grew a few inches last year and took down her sausage hairstyle down and now looked a little better.

The opening ceremony for the new school year was coming in few minutes and Shiho realized she was late. She left her dorm and heading toward the garden where the ceremony held at._ "I don't want be late and I won't find a seat I being late," _She thought. As she ran fast as she could she crashed into someone.

"Hey watch the hell you're going!" Shiho was adjusting her line of sight and seeing Nao. "Yuuki-san excuse me ran into you but why you not attending the opening ceremony for the beginning school year?" She asked the redhead.

"Munakata-san I think it going be boring and Kuga probably be there with that psycho bitch Fujino in attendance," Nao sound she not thrill being there. "I rather singing karaoke than listening about how they can help the students archive their goals I think that bullshit the world is cold and merciless toward the sheltered overgrown spoiled brats," Nao cynically comment.

Shiho doesn't believe what she heard from Nao and decided to leave the delinquent alone. While Shiho was walking with her thoughts on Yuuichi her "onii" whom has been friend with since she have arrived Fuka Island several years ago. She loved him but he was in a relationship with the former fire HiME and was painful for her to see Yuuichi with another person.

A part of her wanting let him go and enjoy his happiness. The selfish part of her wanted to steal him away from her romantic rival Mai and claiming Yuuichi for herself. During the HiME carnival she was actively trying to kill Mai, at the end she was forgave by the Kagutsuchi user. _"Mai-san I don't think I deserve be forgiven,"_

Shiho arrived at the ceremony and found Mai, Yuuichi, Mikoto, and Yukino sitting down. _"He looked somewhat happy with her I'm very envious at Mai-san" _

Mikoto wave across from where she was seating to Shiho. "Oh Shiho you've seen Nao?" Mikoto was asking Shiho. "She ran into us and not decided to attend the opening ceremony."

"Oh that girl I don't know what trouble she going in to but I am worry for her," Mai aired her concern.

"Uh Nao-chan can be trouble sometime but she can be nice if she wanted to," Aoi add to the conversation.

"Behind that I don't get a damn attitude there someone needs a friend or she pretend to harden her heart to distant herself from others," Chie comment.

"Well Nao somewhat helpful and kind around Arika and Erstin with their problems," Mikoto express her thoughts.

"Honestly I don't have an opinion on her regardless she probably doesn't give a damn about me," Yuuichi comment.

"Well I only talked to her couple of times before then but I barely knew her," Shiho added to the conversation. Everyone shut up talking when Fumi took up the podium front of the student population.

Nao was the other side of town entered an apartment complex searching for the apartment number. Nao was nervously standing there thinking the things she wanted to say to her mother. _"Okay it just mama I not acting like a little girl waking up from a nightmare," _She knocked a few time before the door swung open to revel the occupation.

"Come in Nao-chan I never expected you be here," The older woman ushered Nao in the apartment. "Why you are not in school, Nao-chan? You have some problems at school? Or you were bullied that faculty can't stop the students being disrespectable?"

"Mama stopping embarrassing me I'm not being bullied beside I don't like the school or the teachers," Nao was blushing. "No one care that I am gone."

"Nao-chan don't the throw away the scholarship from Fuka Academy they help you paid your tuition and rooming considered my medical expensive plus the physical therapy after waking up from the coma," Hinata explain their situation. "I planning to wait later on to tell you the good news but since you already here I got hired by your school and started next week I'm teaching at the junior high part of the school."

"Mama you're being at my school! I-I don't believe how I going to explain to them that my mother working there," Nao started to panicking. "Pretend you don't know me," Hinata winks at her daughter.

Everyone at the school was looking at the board seeing who going to what classroom this year. "Kazu-kun we're in the same class this year," Akane was happy being same classroom with her boyfriend.

Kazuya was smirking at the prospect attending the same room with his girlfriend for whole year. "Akane I am happy as you my little darling. Hope we enjoy the year to come."

"That so cheesy coming from you, Kazuya I swore you fail acting dramatic," Yuuichi rolling his eyes.

"Tate-kun in fact I'm part of the Drama Club for your information," Kazuya smirk confidently.

"Oh shoot I won't be the same class as Chie I'm 3-C and you're 3-F," Aoi felt sadden not being with her girlfriend.

"Kuga-san and I are in class 3-I, Mai-chan." Yukino whispered to Mai.

I am by myself at class 3-B and Yuuichi his class 3-A," Mai sigh being separate from her friends of past two years.

Mikoto was looking the second's year board which classes both her and Nao was in. "I guess I'm 2-C and Nao 2-E," Mikoto still wondering what Nao have gone to.

Shiho checked that she's class 1-G by her lonesome self. She watched Yuuichi talking to Natsuki and Mai about their classrooms they're attending the incoming school year. Still yearning for him but realized pining after someone don't have the same feelings as you seems fruitless. Shiho finding out unrequited love is a bitch and chasing a false hoped leading you to nowhere and a broken heart.

Few days flew by as Shiho settling in at her class listening to the English teacher talking about pronoun even she paid attention to him he was droning on while her mind still on Yuuichi. After they broke up couple years ago Shiho briefly thought to pursue him but ultimately gave up the idea. _"I should give up winning his heart? Or I better out suffering from afar sacrifice my own happiness?" _

"Munakata-san the teacher calling for your name," The student behind her poking on her shoulder. "Pardon me my mind wandered somewhere else um thanks," Shiho sheepishly laugh.

Nao is sitting at her desk filing her nails away between the teachers changing classrooms couple of her male classmates approaching her and standing next to her desk. "Yuuki-san I heard you have reputation being unapproachable that is true? You are very stunning and beautiful even I ignoring the fact that you hate guys in general," The guy tried act smooth but his voice cracking a bit.

Nao wanting to roll her eyes at the boy and his buddies but decided to play them a little bit. She discovered when she entered high school she have the power over the male species by toying them, wrapping them around her finger catering to her every whim. "Say what your name? You and your little friends could do a favor for me," Nao smiled while trailing her finger up and down on the boy's chest.

"Aoki, I do anything for you Yuuki-san even you commending me commit suicide," Nao made a face after Aoki willingly go far as ending his life.

"First lending me your notebook for the answers from last class and I'll reward you something special later today," Aoki and his friends are anticipating what Nao's next commend. _"These hormonal fools being easily manipulate by simply me acting like a mindless flirt," _

"You could buy me some strawberry milk from the vending machine downstairs before the teacher arriving here," Nao now playing with Aoki's collar teasing the poor boy.

"Yuuki-san want us to get some strawberry milk for her before the next class start we can claim our reward," Then Aoki left with his friends.

"_They're too easy to dupe into everything I wanted even throwing their lives away I'm really scared of my own seductive charm," _Nao felt mildly guilty for tricking her male classmates unlike the pedophiles she sweet talked through the phone setting up fake dates order robbing them. _"I wished I still have Julia with me making robbery easier for me. The chairwoman paying half of my mama's medical bills I needed pay the rest of the debt,"_

Shiho tiredly drag herself into bed by falling over face first on the pillow. _"It tiring being the manger of the Kendo Club plus we have recruiting drive next week for new members," _Shiho picked up a stuff octopus next to her. "Mr. Octopus I guess my love life like a shoujo heroine with the awkward woodman choosing the dragon princess over the childhood friend," Shiho humoring herself. "My story doesn't have a happy ending but yet I can't let go my prince for his princess,"

Shiho lay down the stuff octopus and pick up the stuff crow that looks like her former child. "Mr. Crow you remind the time of the carnival everyone was fighting for their most important person and he end up being mine and Mai-san. Yeah I got defeated, my jealousy consuming me and lost the only person dear to me," Shiho smile bitterly. "I was there he at his lowest after injuring his knee and everyone written him off as lost cause." Shiho was staring at the crow. "I probably need writing my own happy ending and this princess making her own destiny,"

"Aoi you are still talking to Harada on the phone? I don't want hear any perverse stuff out of there," Nao was on her bed feet kicking. "Last month I almost walked into your sexual exploitation you could at lease put do not disturb sign the doorknob." Aoi stick out her tongue out giving Nao the raspberry.

While Aoi was chatting away Nao shift from her bed to the table in kitchen sitting down and pulling out her cell phone dialing up her mother's phone number. The phone rang couple of times before Hinata answering it.

"Hello Nao-chan sorry I didn't answer I have check up the students' work and assigning homework. How school is going for you? You have any friends to hang with," Hinata wanting to know.

Nao turned her head at Aoi to make sure she isn't listening and whispering into the phone. "Mama I do have couple of friends I won't admitting in front of their face because I don't want everybody at school know I have a genuine nice side onto me I wanted to keep a bad ass reputation."

"Nao you don't have pretend to be someone else or not showing people your kind side they never know the real you," Hinata gave advice to Nao.

"Mama I visited you in the hospital while you was in a coma is hard for me looking at you while I felt powerless," Nao cried little. "I was pleading them to spare you since you're the only family I have left I don't be the same scared little girl back then," Nao regain her composure.

"Honey after I got out years long coma, you still my precious child Nao I will not leave you alone ever again," Hinata comfort Nao.

"Bye-bye talk you later," Nao hang up _"I am not the good and kind person you thought mama,"_

Various clubs are seeking out new members for recruiting week for club activities. "Why I am wearing my miko outfit to draw in potential members?" Shiho was questioning the tactic.

"Because miko is paragon of moe today due of anime and a little moe won't hurt a bit," One of the members Kendo Club smiling at his idea.

"Chiba-kun that little low to pull that stunt out we don't need use any sex appeal bring in people interesting Kendo," Yuuichi reprimanding the person.

"Captain the Athletic Club have Kuga and she's hot as hell I said fight fire with fire, moe with moe." Chiba tried to persuade Yuuichi.

Yuuichi is admitting that Natsuki could draws about twenty-some odd male members into signing up. "Chiba-kun I understand your point but we aren't like that and I don't want to spoil the name of Kendo for some fetishization of moe." Yuuichi is rubbing his head in anger.

Shiho grins for Yuuichi defending her honor. "_He was my shining knight in armor," _

With the Athletic Club using Natsuki as their representation having already twenty guys and few girls signing up to order being close to the Ice Princess of Fuka Academy. "This so ridiculous I some prop only draw in new members even some from the Kendo Club drop out to join this may hurt Tate," Natsuki annoyed by the idea to hook potential members.

"Natsuki don't be mad since they willingly joining this club the experience aren't bad as you think," Mikoto explain the benefits to Natsuki.

"Oh Mikoto what about your little group of admirers who stalked anyone close to you and taking out the contenders from your races," Natsuki is pointing out group of girls hanging back at the entrance way.

"Oh yeah my fan club tended be a little zealous that I heard they formed an ultra secret club of wooden sword-wielding vigilantes," A pair of green eyes blinked at Mikoto.

"That too extreme Shizuru's fan club not even that fanatical when she attended here," Natsuki was both amazed and frighten by devotion of Mikoto's personal fan club.

"Join the Plushie Club we collect stuff animals and cute things," Aoi handing fliers to students in case they willing to join. "Chie how your recruiting drive for the Newspaper Club going?" Aoi asks.

"It's taxing not easy being the president and helping members out to set up and organizing our belongings," Chie sat down next Aoi. "The cameras malfunction, the copying machine broken, Minazaki-san tripped over and accidentally took down our presentation at short of being disastrous."

"Poor, poor Chie nothing gone right from you today, you needed Aoi's magic touch." Aoi is standing up from her chair and starting to massage Chie's shoulders.

"That nice Aoi I need the stress go away," Chie gave a low moan. "Some point we need to talk about own future since is our final year and I will worry separate from you by going to different schools." Chie is slightly closing her eyes.

"I thought about that too don't worry yet we haven't done any mock exams and college entrance exam months away." Aoi is diligently kneading Chie's neck. "Just relax we have the whole school year to figure out what paths leading us to," She and Chie kiss chastely.

The tiresome day for anyone who tried recruit some members and some successfully fill out their membership out. Shiho only wanted to drop dead from the exhaustion and sweating through her miko wear. "_Badly I need a shower to wash out the sweat," _Even is mildly warm in the early part of April Shiho felt she swum in the Sea of Japan and her feet aching from wearing her giza all day. _"A nice goodnight rest should do it,"_ While her thoughts on good long shower, she saw a figure sitting one of the tree branches.

"Yuuki-san why you're up there is very dangerous you may fall and hurt yourself," Shiho was concern for Nao.

"Munakata-san should annoy that blonde idiot you used hang around. Or Mai's mountains entice that poor perverted brain of his." Shiho enraged that Nao have insulted Yuuichi.

"Yuuki-san I don't care you some heartless bitch only concern for yourself please don't offend onii-chan he haven't done everything to you," Nao climb down safety next to Shiho.

"Munakata you lost him to Mai and the little girl trying become a woman." Nao mockingly laugh at Shiho. "Your problem is you can't cut yourself out from your precious big "brother" without admitting that your crazy obsession for him borderline into homicidal rage,"

A deafen slip from Shiho knock Nao down on ground. "I tried charge myself from the person I used to be. A year worth of maturity helping me along the way think I have let go my childish fantasies and living reality. I barely knowing you but now I realize you the one can't let go your anger bottling up inside of you," Shiho mirroring Nao's mocking expressing earlier. "Yuuki Nao please grows up and living life so you won't be a miserable bitch without any friends." Shiho left in a huff.

"_What the fuck just happened?" _Nao touch the stinging slap that she received from Shiho.

Author's Note: The story I wrote as a rough draft in my notebook two years combine two story ideas. The serious part is one-shot Shiho-centric fic and the other one is a romantic comedy involving Nao and Shiho. Shiho isn't my favorite character but a story she is the main character sort interesting and I tended draw to least popular characters. Well I hope you guys enjoy my fic.


	2. Fascination

Shiho was in the dojo with the new members of the kendo club standing in front of Tate. "See I told you using Munakata as bait to luring…erm I mean recruiting some new members to our club," Chiba was congratulating himself.

"_Geez you just reveal yourself as an otaku last week," _Shiho thought of that idiotic plan Chiba had offer to bringing in some new members to the Kendo Club.

"I see you three are interest to join our club. Kendo offer to way of the sword also teach you about discipline, honor, and sportsmanship I'm captain of the boys' kendo team, Tate Yuuichi and welcome to the club."

The remaining members that didn't join the Athletic Club due Natsuki being there murmuring among themselves. "He's trying too hard acting a cool senpai for the new members," Tate flinched at the comment. "_Isn't Kuga's fault that she was used as a recruiting tool for Athletic Club to stolen away potential members from us," Tate_ was scratching through his blond hair.

Shiho heard Tate's inspirational speech to the three new members. "_He tried his best to inspire the incoming members even he sounded like a dork,"_ Shiho was giggling and the dark-haired boy look over at her direction.

Nao and Miyu are currently cleaning the church while Alyssa is playing Yukariko's daughter Momoko. "Geez we're working our asses making this place look decent for next Sunday's Service the blonde genius not offering any assist for us." Nao was grumbling her complaints.

"Yuuki-san Miss Alyssa is watching Sister Yukariko's young daughter while she's attending her errands. This is our responsibility to finish within a timely matter." Miyu is explaining their job.

"Greer you just stick-in-ass annoying for explaining what we already know." Nao snaps at Miyu.

"Yuuki-san you showing some hostility toward me I still have my weapons on and I won't afraid to use against you to protect Miss Alyssa," Miyu coldly response.

Nao realize she shouldn't piss off the former anti-HiME android (Who may or may not have a crush on the blonde genius.)

Alyssa looked at the two nuns after stop playing the one-year old. "Miyu it okay you shouldn't threaten Nao making her a big red splat on the wall or Sister Yukariko won't approve of you using violence in here," Nao was releasing her breath it didn't realize she was holding.

"Sister Nao, Sister Miyu we came for the holy water." Arika is announcing her presence with Erstin behind her. "The drama teacher needed it for the play for tomorrow," Nao smiled for the brunette.

"Arsty-chan I see you looking the holy water that the drama teacher requesting for? I'll get it to you," Nao walked behind the confession booth and found next to couple of bibles

"Oh thanks Sister Nao you could offer Ersty and me some romantic advice." Arika was fidgeting a bit. Nao don't know any romance for god-shake she's not in any relationship. (Nao thought she don't wanting to end up like Natsuki dancing around her currently status as every former HiME knew she was dating Shizuru.)

"Sorry Arika-chan I don't have any advice to dish out or have all the answers but you should seek out someone with some romantic experience to help you." Nao kindly offered.

"Erstin-chan having a crush on someone but she won't telling me anything or pry any information from her."

"Arika-chan please don't tell my romance woes I kind embarrassed to reveal anything to anyone,"

"_Great they landing me a problem I can't deal with,"_ Nao was hoping that Alyssa and Miyu going to help with this bind. "_Yea what eleven old offer any advice even she haven't experience any romance herself or her killbot can't displayed any human emotions," _It hate to be nice sometime. "Well you could tell the person how you really feel about them in the future and get a respond from them."

Erstin was blushing and avert her eyes away from Nao. "I'm afraid to be rejected since the person I admired is very popular and their fan club would find out."

Nao is rolling her eyes. "I said screw them and tell them you love them," Nao can't believe she spew that crap.

"I considered your advice, Sister Nao still I need some courage to tell them." Erstin gave Arika an evil look after revealing almost anything. After they left, Nao, Miyu, and Alyssa with Momoko was talking.

"You like me seeing being torture out there. What the hell I was giving love advice to a junior high school student! (Of course being a nun over a year now after Yukariko roped Nao into one saying something about saving a stray soul.)

"You're showing your nice side to everyone even that kills you, I right?" Alyssa asked. Nao don't know she even compliment her or being snarky.

Erstin was headed back to the Garderobe Apartment Complex when she saw somebody. "Hello Mei-senpai I sorry I came back late, is Irina-chan there?"

"Erstin-chan I told you before shouldn't so formal toward me my name is Chun and Woods-san too busy with her experiments I hope she wouldn't short-circuit the place," Said Chun. "Where is Arika's? I told her too she can live the apartment that my grandfather had built for free sense she shouldn't live out of her tent."

"She told Sister Nao about my crush but I don't have the nerves to tell them due fear of being reject and her fan club would gone bananas if they find out about me," Erstin was worried.

"I heard that Yuuki-san is a nun from Mai-chan my former classmate from my first year and I heard some rumors that she into compensation dating with older men but I can't either prove it or disprove it." Chun just shrugged.

"Chun-chan I told her my crush and she gave me some pretty decent advice in spite of her reputation." Erstin was kindly speaking of Nao fondly.

"She seems a nice person hiding behind a harden exterior given you an advice to be yourself," Chun added her own comment.

"Yeah she's like really a nice person," Erstin smiled. "She sometime was helping with my problems dealing with my grandfather's death. She won't admit that she enjoyed helping others,"

Everything was chaotic within the Student Council Room with every club submitting their budget and Yukino had to deal with mounting work. "The Light Music Club wanting adding AC in the music room, the Martial Art Club needing to slash about 30% percent of their budget, Manga Club wanting to have a fund raiser for their trip to Tokyo for Comiket during summer break, Astronomy Club dipping their funds for buying new telescopes…" Yukino took off her glasses off and rubbing her nose to relive some stress. "_There are forty-five to fifty clubs wanting handing them some money the school couldn't afford," _Yukino thought this was too demanding.

"President Kikukawa you probably need a break and the meeting went overtime dealing with several issues regarding the school. The Executive Committee is having problems policing some rowdy students causing some ruckus and disputing the peace that surrounding our school." Sergey was speaking at Yukino.

"Thank you Vice President Wang for your concerns for my well-bring. Honestly we have too work had to be done and I've sorting through the mess of the budgets of every club presidents gave to us," Yukino briefly thought she was way over her head. "This meeting is adjourning for now," As everyone left from the room, Yukino slip into the hallway before everyone asking her a question. She dialed Haruka's number hoping she was finishing her classes for today. After a few rings, Haruka answered her cell phone.

"Yukino-chan how was the meeting? It everything okay for you?" Haruka is worry for her friend. "You can tell me everything if you having any problems," Yukino is smiling.

"About every club presidents submitting their annually budget and demanding some things that the whole school can't cover and still paying your father's construction company to fixing the school back." Yukino sighed. "The Executive Committee having their own problems dealing with the troublemakers that transferring here." Yukino was finding it difficult to balance being the president and studying hard for her future.

"Geez those hooligans without morals running rampant throughout the school causing problems for everyone they needed dealt with harshly," Haruka sounded furious. "The lack of decency they displaying making the whole school look bad,"

"Haruka-chan thanks for offering your support but I need do my way to curbing down the delinquents causing trouble and finding an appropriate punishment handed to them," Yukino was sounding unusually confident.

"Yukino-chan you're starting taking your responsibility seriously as the president for school looking at you as worthy." Haruka was beaming for Yukino.

"Haruka-chan you shouldn't I don't think I'm worthy for being president or I think I'm not cut out for the job." Yukino reverted back to her usual mousy self. "The reason I am the president now you convince me run for office last year and Wang-kun seems a better presidential material than me."

"Yukino-chan stopped doubting yourself and believing your own abilities. I can't be there for you all the time and you need stand on your own two feet. I want you being a better president than that lazy tea-drinking woman, Fujino-san." Haruka tried to restore Yukino's confidence.

Yukino realized that her friend and the person she love helping her out all her life since they were kids and now she needed be her own person. "Haruka I tried be the best president in your eyes."

"You not sounding convincing the President of Student Council needing to projecting some strong confidence to the student body and adding some guts to it," Yukino was happy that Haruka given her a good advice.

"Haruka-chan I'm wanting to worthy being the president and making you proud of me," Yukino ending their call.

Shiho was at the Linden Baum watching the students after school eating their lunch with their friends, boyfriends and girlfriends. Shiho briefly reminiscence of the times she and Tate ate here before the Carnival. _"Why fate is taunting me?"_ Something red was bypassing Shiho as her thoughts were interrupted. _"Oh is her again," _Shiho angrily recalling Nao's taunts couple of weeks ago.

"_This is where my daughter hanging out of this place. Well it's better than eating out from the school cafeteria with the other teachers."_ Hinata thought. Someone grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and facing pair of angry brown eyes.

"You show up again after I slapped the taste of your arrogance and making fun of Yuuichi." Shiho was visibly pissed. "Yuuki-san I hope you grew up and stop acting like conceit little brat."

Hinata was confused for a moment before realizing that Shiho was threatening her. "Excuse me I recognize that uniform from my daughter's school you're a student there?" Hinata was authoritative toward Shiho.

"First threaten to assault a teacher would getting you suspend, and secondly you confusing me with my daughter Nao."

Shiho was starting to panic. "Oh I'm so sorry for confusing you for someone else. My grandfather is going to kill me for being kick out of school and throw in jail." Shiho truly felt humiliated about everyone witnessing her confusing Hinata with Nao.

"You're seems a nice person to defend your friend I don't know what Nao-chan had said to you but I can tell you a decent person,"

"Well you kind looking like her, Yuuki-sensei and she insulted him." Shiho was blushing from mistaken Hinata as Nao now she noticing the resemblance. "You're physically looking as her older sister than her mother."

"Sometime people are pointing out that to me when I'm with Nao-chan. I'm pretty good-looking for a woman in her mid-forties." Hinata was bragging. "Let's talk in private so everyone won't hear our conversation," Hinata and Shiho find the nearest booth to talk.

"Our financial situation is dire due my physical rehabilitation and the medicinal bills mounting after woken up from five year coma. We struggle making ends meet even after resuming my teaching career. Her father left us before the robbery happened and she briefly spent some time with my older sister and my brother-in-law before they shipped her to the orphanage. I glad Nao have her school tuition paid out until she'll graduate from high school." Hinata told their life story to Shiho.

"_Yuuki-san have her mother back is good for her but for me having Yuuichi back was painful for me even I was temporarily insane during the final moments of the Carnival." _Shiho is trying to forget that dark part of her life. "Yuuki-sensei you sure you really know about your daughter?" Shiho was questioning Hinata.

"I figure that Nao may have some friends she won't tell me about for fear being embarrass of her mother prying in her business added that I'm a teacher at junior high section of the school." Hinata smiled. "I guess I have to leave I didn't have the chance to buy something here the place is pack and doing well. Oh I forget to ask your name."

Shiho seems trust Hinata. "My name Munakata Shiho and I'm first year student of high school and not part of your daughter's class."

"Munakata-san I may talk to you some more about us when I have a chance, bye I don't want to miss Nao's phone call for this evening."

"_Yuuki-sensei is a nice woman but doesn't change my opinion of Yuuki-san," _Shiho is vehemently convince that Nao won't change even her mother was alive.

"_Aoi with Harada-san as usual of course they'd found any gossip." _Nao drag herself to her and Aoi's dorm after a tiring day at the church. _"The stupid penguins are staring at me." _Nao finding Aoi's fetish for cute things is beyond creepy when she named them as if they're her own children. "_I don't know how Harada tolerate this without freaking out,"_ Nao strip out of her nun habit and dress causally with pair of blue short-shorts and T-shirt. Since Aoi isn't here so she hadn't sneak away from her dorm mate to have a phone conversation with her mother.

She dialed her mother's number as if automatic and Hinata instantly answering her daughter's call. "Oh Nao I about to call you but since you beat me how's your day like?"

"Mama I still helping around the church as a nun-in-training with Greer-san and babysitting her daughter." (Hinata still don't believe Nao as a nun since she doesn't scream compassion.)

"Nao I met one of your friends today at Linden Baum she mistaken me as you she said something about insulting her friend? Please tell me the truth I won't be mad." (Actually Nao was terrified of her mother's temper.)

Nao momentarily didn't know anybody until she recalled Shiho. _"Munakata was trying to attack my mother? How dare her." _Nao isn't totally innocent of the affair too. "I said something insulted the guy she used to like and she slapped me and calling me immature."

"Okay I understand but apologize to her and say I sorry so she'll forgiven to you, Nao." Hinata said calmly but reality she threaten Nao with punishment within hint of her voice.

"Y-Yes mama I understood what to said next time I see Munakata." Nao wasn't this afraid until nearly two years ago back then during the waning moments of the carnival her former victims were threatened to beating/rape her.

The Kendo Club having their weekly practice preparing for preliminary round for inter-high school kendo tournament. _"We have done with what we got,"_ Tate realized that they only have six boys on the kendo team to field the team portion of the tournament and one for the individual. _"The girl team has enough to fill both sections." _Tate looked one of the three members. "_Miki look promising and he was semi-finalist his last year of junior high national kendo tournament." _He still talked to Takeda after his senpai graduated last year. "_I told him about the Athletic Club using Kuga for enticed some of our members to leave and join them," _(With usual predictable result of Takeda asking about Natsuki even she rejected him through her letter.) Surprisingly Takeda found himself a girlfriend and currently dating her at this moment. "_It nice for him moving past of Kuga and not moping around in self-pity," _Tate realized the bitter irony when he and Mai broke up for awhile he was having a pity party for himself before it was futile.

Miki briefly is staring Shiho before resuming his practice. After kendo club activity was over Miki wanting ask Tate about something. "Um captain who's the person over there?" Miki was pointing at Shiho.

"Oh that Shiho my friend she's the manager of the Kendo Club. She used to be clingy toward me but she stopped it now she okay person just lately she wanting to avoiding me," After the carnival things between them was awkward and Shiho still pursuing him after he and Mai got together. "She the same year as you, Miki-san but I don't know she's interest in anyone at this moment."

"I maybe feeling something toward her isn't like I some machine won't feel." Miki is shrugging. "I got go I have some homework to do," He took his things back to his dorm.

Nao was planning to rob another victim and checking herself in the mirror. She grew a cup size in bust department and being extra curvy to boot that helping her lot. Her hair grew past her shoulders all the way down to her butt and she tied into a ponytail. _"This isn't easy to tied them up and robbed them of their money without Julia aiding me," _Since Nao lost her HiME powers she had to be extra caution and learning using weapons she don't wanting to be kill before her mother. Also this the only way for her to pay off Hinata's medicinal bills in spite got off from a coma. _"It Showtime,"_ Nao hiked her skirt up a bit before leaving from the dorm.

Shiho was on her way back to the dorm when she spotted Nao left from the dorms wearing black skirt with bare-midriff grey shirt. _"Why she's wearing that?"_ Shiho was wondering Nao was up to. Against her better judgment she decided to follow Nao to outskirt of Fuuka.

Nao was standing next to a restaurant waiting for her date. "You must be Juliet I saw your profile on the site." A man around his mid-twenties well-dress could mistake for a business worker.

"I glad for you found my profile very interesting. I'm looking toward our date tonight," Nao was sounding confidence. "I'm going turn nineteen in June and I wanting to try dating older men for once," Nao is starting using her seducing charms on the young fellow.

From Shiho's point of view she was observing the exchange between Nao and her would-be victim. _"What she's doing?" _Shiho watch Nao took off. Shiho continue to stalk Nao…

"Hee, hee you're so funny, Kinjo-san so your company doing well currently you are the type probably making a killing with your job and living comfortably for rest of your life," Nao have pretend being an airhead flirt to her victim.

"Between me and you, Juliet-san I rather avoiding gold-diggers whom siphon away my money since I starting working for the company after graduated from college. They only relying on their looks going through life but cold hard truth that is it getting you only far as you can before time taking that away." Kinjo was smugly smiling. "Ouch! You kick me on purpose?"

Nao still smiling pretty but took offend his remark about women. "_You bastard you should dealt with you never knew the hardship I have to struggle to afford paying back the money we own,"_

"Oh I so sorry Kinjo-san my left leg went it own and swiftly kicking you on the thigh." (Nao wanting to aim her leg another body part.) "Oh my I can't control my foot was aiming at."

"That okay you were mindlessly swinging your leg. Honestly I prefer younger women since they still naïve and inexperience to world easier to deal with than the OL in my workplace with the gossip and moaning about can't find a husband after them past thirty year old. The girls are fragile little things needing approval from older men whispering sweet nothings to stoke their fragile little egos replacing their fathers," Kinjo took a shot from his wine.

Nao briefly slip her mask showing rage and contempt for the man before reverting back to the brainless tease act. "Kinjo-san you offended some women around here with your misogynic attitude considered one day you may marrying someone resembling your mother,"

"Juliet I don't truly care I was burned once in college by my ex I thought I was the father and going to support our baby but ending up she cheated on me with the professor of classic literature class and that his child she was carrying." Kinjo continued to drinking from flute of his wine. "I wanting an abortion since I don't want raising another man's child plus she came from a wealthy family don't needing a scandal stain their good name they forced her to marrying him and raise their child together." Kinjo was callous recalled his experience.

"_You little immature son of a bitch who wouldn't take fucking responsibility for dumping your girlfriend even she's in the wrong too you could at least redeem yourself at the end to saved her from lifetime of loveless marriage she obligated to do you spineless bastard," _Nao was raging on for Kinjo's lack of accountability. "Kinjo-san you should help her raise that child even isn't yours what a man for," Nao slyly questioning his manhood.

"I was sorry for jaded from the experience but making me guarding women toward a little more. Juliet you seems a lot smarter than you letting on that even your real name?" He looked Nao suspiciously. "It doesn't matter for now I prepaid our meal and let's finish our date at a love hotel."

Shiho was hiding about forty-five minutes before Nao and Kinjo emerged from the restaurant heading toward the nearest love hotel. _"What Yuuki-san and that man are going to next?" _

Kinjo was talking to the owner while signing their names. (Nao is using a false name so he won't find out her real name.)

Shiho reach to place and read the name. "Pleasure Paradise for all your erotic needs," She was blushing. _"They actually went to a love hotel!"_ She is envisioning her wedding night with Tate bed cover with roses and led her with candles surrounding their room. "_Shiho stop fantasizing the impossible dream," _She scolded herself.

Nao in the bathroom took off her clothes when laying down a knife to tend using on Kinjo. _"He deserved to die but I won't stain my soul on this. I will show that he shouldn't badmouthing his ex-girlfriend or women in general,"_ Nao was thinking to killing him after robbing him but she don't want spend the rest of her life in jail for murder. She put on the robe and hidden the weapon on the waistband of her underwear.

"Juliet you're ready? The champagne is getting cold and the room cost half of my paycheck." Kinjo was waiting impatiently.

"I'm coming Kinjo-san I still freshen up a bit," Nao came from the bathroom dressing in crimson silk robe. "Kinjo-san here I am."

Kinjo studied Nao and was mentally approving Nao's mature body. "Juliet you've a _smoking_ body I sort surprise you would looking very sexy for your age,"

"Geez thank you Kinjo-san I just developed my final years of high school," Said Nao with false modestly. _"He is drooling all over my body like a piece of meat." _

"Kinjo-san I'm a virgin so please be gentle with me," (In spite what she had told Yukariko in the confession both couple of years ago Nao in fact a virgin.)

Kinjo pulled Nao toward him and starting to grope over her body. "Kinjo-san you're rough you should please your lover first and considered her feelings."

"Juliet you honest you're a virgin it not I don't want secondhand goods." Kinjo continued fondling Nao's breasts.

"_You suck at sex." _Nao hated Kinjo more than ever. "Kinjo-san I could tie you up on the bedpost? I always wanted trying some bondage."

"Oh you into some kinky stuff I thought you're some prude won't try anything outside the missionary position." Kinjo was anticipating for Nao tying him up.

Nao loosened the belt exposing her bare breasts, taking from the robe and tying him with it. "I see you got an eyeful Kinjo-san you can touch them after words," Kinjo-san was too busy staring at her uncovered chest, Nao reach around in her underwear and pulling out the knife. "Okay I decided we having knife play and this isn't some role playing crap. I going take all your money you disgusting piece of filth."

Kinjo was scared after Nao set the knife on his neck. "Y-You are lying about yourself! I should call the police for attempting robbery,"

"There, there my real name is Yuuki Nao. First of all I'm fifteen years old and the age of constant in Fuuka umm about seventeen so you going have sex with a minor. Harsh reality you prick that you don't know me at all. Since you told little life story so I tell mines. My father left me and mama when I was seven then we got robbed the three robbers starting taking turns to raped her and I was begging them to stop I was helpless as nine year forced hiding so they won't doing the same thing to me." Nao starts to cry from reliving that horror experience. "We suffered the misfortune of targeting by them on that night and after that anything went to hell for me as my so call aunt and uncle better off for me being dumped at the orphanage then being bothered. I closed my heart so I won't let anyone in so I won't be hurt. Mama came out of her coma I was happy for very first time in long while." Nao had a genuine smile before reverting back having a sneer.

"You have a chance to man-up and taking care your girlfriend in her time of need but you decided being a coward and now she and her child will suffer because you won't adopting some another guy's child and her family forced her going fate worse than death. You and her family are the worst kind scrum due of your selfishness. You aren't the worth to rob so you'll experience some humiliation." Nao was deciding to leave.

"Come back and untie me you will regret for crossing me I have connections to make your life miserable. I never hear from last of me," Kinjo was ranting as Nao ignoring him.

Shiho heard Nao's story how she was jaded by life. _"Poor Yuuki-san she has suffered through her pain." _Shiho felt genuine sorry for Nao. _"Maybe I need learn more about her," _Shiho slipped away from the door heading back to school.

Nao was silently headed back to the dorms and avoiding the Executive Committee. _"I swear someone was following me," _Nao thought as she was sensing someone trailing her back to the school ground.

Author's Note: Hi readers here the second chapter of To Catch a Spider. Sorry for few months between not updating due being distracted by Tumblr and having other stories to write. I want to thank BMeph and anonymous for reviewing I promise to revised and fix the first chapter. Also I like to thanks to the readers who favorite and having on their story watch. I will you see in next chapter.


	3. Tender, Loving, Caring

Nao is currently slumping on her desk after last night's hunt. She swears that someone has followed on her activity and they keep disappearing every time she turnaround and look behind herself. _"This is crazy I'm being stalked by somebody it one of my past victims?" _It was getting dangerous for her how they have wise up on her.

Shiho can't stop thinking about Nao since she slapped her last week. At first she was offended when Nao insulted Yuuichi until her mother, Hinata explained their situation and how affected Nao when they were rob. "_It so silly of me falling for another girl because of society thinks it immoral but my heart can't stop racing when she kept entering my thoughts,"_ She blushed _"Maybe I attracted to her simply replacing him in my heart? _Shiho was silently pondering the question.

During lunch break everybody was gathering among their clique at the tables talking about morning classes. "Why I have taking math to order to graduate?" Aoi ranted. "Chie you're having it easy because you don't have math until second to last class," She sighed. "How everybody's classes like?" She switched moods quickly.

"Kazu-kun shares his notes with me for our assignment today and helping my homework," Akane was smiling. "Also we having a study date tonight to help each other with our work,"

"I bet you using as an excuse to making out without anyone knowing you two can't keep each other hands off," Yuuichi interjected.

"Tate-kun I sense some jealousy from you since I getting some more than you," Kazuya comment.

"Geez you have to rubbing in," Yuuichi was slightly mad at Kazuya.

"Mai how is your classes? Honestly I feel lonely without Aoi sharing any gossip with," Chie sounded despair.

"Chie-chan I struggled with some of my classes and juggling two jobs since I have pay off Takumi's heart transplant." Mai was preoccupied with something.

Nao was with Mikoto after school walking toward the rebuilt church. "Mikoto your club is here stalking as usual." Nao dryly comment." What with them they're freaking annoying and bothersome blinded by stupidity."

"Nao they are well particular in their methods but they are innocent." Mikoto was defending her club.

"I heard from Kuga they're viciously taking out your opponents and anybody getting close to you I don't believe I'm agreeing with her," Nao was shaking her head.

There a middle school female student ran to them and held something in her hands. "Please Minagi-sama take this it took me about three nights to make for you," She was blushing.

"Oh your adorable little fan is waiting for the queen's commend." Nao was disgusted with Mikoto's fan stalking behavior.

"Nao! Thanks for the gift I appreciated your hard work for making this with your heart." Mikoto smile and Nao found it creepy since making her the female version of Reito.

"I glad Minagi-sama accepted my gift now I'll be happy and treasure this moment," The girl beaming with excitement.

"I swear Mikoto that you're drawing in slightly off-kilter people. I afraid she'll pissed some members of your fan club, Mikoto."

"What you mean, Nao?" Mikoto naively asked. "She just handle me a gift what the worst could happen?" Mikoto was questioning.

"Mikoto they're more militant and fantic than Fujino's group of fan girls." Nao wanted to tell Mikoto but decided to hold her tongue. "Catgirl I don't understand your fan club of yours they'd undressing you with their eyes and making people disappear as they never exist."

"Nao that far-fetched even for you besides not everyone is crazy." Nao just shook her head and hoping Mikoto won't this stupid not recognizing group of rabid fan girls.

Shiho was sweeping the steps in front of the torii gate wiping her brow off of sweat. "Shiho-chan how is the work?" Her grandfather Jin appears behind her.

"Grandfather you shouldn't snuck behind me like that," Shiho was peeved

"Tate-kun is still busy with kendo?" He asked. "You still wanted to marry him? Since you not talking about him as usual you two have a fight?" Jin was concern for his granddaughter.

"No, no grandfather we're still talking I just feel that I being selfish and never thought about how he felt," Shiho edit the part she that she wanting someone replacing Tate in her heart. "I could have the chance when they broke up last year but I'll look like the bad guy they probably reconcile later on."

"Yuuichi-kun is a nice guy maybe a little awkward but he was there for you when you first moved here and felt lonely without your parents living in the boondocks. You said you going to make him your husband you grow up I'm right?" Jin impishly smiled.

"_Except grandfather I sort in love with another girl," _Shiho don't want to tell him how she not in love with Tate anymore. "Yuuichi needed another woman for him well I explain it I kind a little sister for him and Mai-san is right for him." Jin was in deep thought before reply his answer.

"Umm I see Shiho-chan I guess you had change you starting to grow into a beautiful woman had many of men catching your eye in the future I wished your grandmother would see this she would be proud of you," Jin briefly thinking about his dead wife. "Shiho please find your own happiness and held on it even life will be painful." Jin gave Shiho some sage advice. _"Grandfather I will remember that advice," _Shiho was appreciative to Jin.

"Oh Shiho when you see Tate tell him that I needing some help moving some stuffs from the attic this Saturday,"

"Okay grandfather I tell him what you said," Shiho resuming her sweeping.

Natsuki was waiting for Shizuru's phone call. _"Her classes should be over," _She is pacing nervously in their apartment they have share since Natsuki's second year of high school. At this point their relationship is hard to pin they stuck between not quite friends, not quite lovers the issues lingering over them spout from the carnival. "_She probably has to talk one of her professors about her homework," _Her musings was interrupt when her phone was vibrating in her school jacket. Natsuki is frantically searching the phone before answering her call.

"Shizuru I was worry that you won't call today." Natsuki is glad for once that she did care. "Shizuru I glad to hear your voice in spite you only have couple of classes today," (Natsuki don't wanted Nao relentlessly taunting her about growing soft for Shizuru.)

"I surprise that you, Natsuki afraid I won't call today. I'm not going disappointed you." Shizuru was trying to repress giggling. "Anyway how is your day like, Natsuki? We haven't chance to talk about our days lately with us being busy. Also I afraid Natsuki avoiding the situation surround us," Natsuki took a sharp intake of breath and contemplating about her answer.

"Shizuru what happened during the carnival I forgiven you and you're my most important person. We still dancing around the problems between me and you," Natsuki sighed and withheld her frustration.

"Isn't easy for us Natsuki how you really feel? Please give your honestly answer about _yourself_." Shizuru is waiting for Natsuki.

"I don't know how I truly felt but I told you my love for you different from your love for me. Our relationship is complicated at the best and undecided at the worst our trust issues hanging over us like vine entangled and binding us. Shizuru we need some time to sorting out complex feelings between us," Natsuki was pleading.

Shizuru is struggling on the other line to answer. "Natsuki maybe I don't believe you love me as you said. I'm getting you some space to think about our future, bye Natsuki." She hung up.

"Shizuru wait, please wait." Natsuki felt so stupid, so small once in her life.

Shiho was middle of lunch break outside of the schoolyard staring at the clouds thinking on her thoughts lately consume by Nao. _"Yuuki-san I can't put a word on it mysterious since I don't truly knowing her that well," _Shiho was preoccupied, Nao ditch her class to escape the guys in her classroom from bugging her. _"Those same four guys hanging around my desk isn't funny but having them as my slaves is a good trade off since they bend to my will,"_

Nao saw Shiho lying on the ground watching the passing sky recalled her mother wanting her to apologize to Shiho. _"Why that Munakata is here? I got scold on by mama because her brocon is annoying and she'd called me a bitch three weeks ago," _Nao was still angry at Shiho. Nao approached Shiho quietly wanting to get this apology over with.

Shiho continued her silent musings Nao was over her. "Y-Yuuki-san what the hell you're doing here of this time of day!" Nao have Shiho startled.

"I liked to apologize for insulting Tate because you care for him. You thinking I'm doing for simple kindness think again mama forced me to tell you in person and bury the hatchet before things turn ugly,"

"Yuuki-san I have met your mother on the other day at Linden Baum and mistaken her as you," Shiho rubbed the back of her head for remembering her earlier embarrassment.

This time Nao's turn to be shock. "You actually saw mama at the restaurant after school!" Nao done her best Natsuki impersonate of turning several shades of red. The best course for Nao is finding some hidden place while trying not being seen by anyone including Natsuki. Nao grabbed Shiho by her left arm and ran out like demon from hell hoping no one spotted her.

"Yuuki-san why you're running like someone chasing after us," Shiho is questioning Nao (And probably her sanity.)

After ran past the gazebo and wishing that Fumi didn't saw them Nao stopped behind the school building and release Shiho. "Munakata please tell me what mama has said. I'm sort of embarrass that mama teach here," Nao is worried.

"Yuuki-san she explained your situation to me and how that affecting you. She struggled to pay your tuition and her medicinal bills too you know. I think you genuinely a nice person under beneath that cold, cynic that you are maybe we could be friends." _"I really like you,"_ Shiho omitted the last part out. Nao started to laugh.

"Munakata you wanting me be your friend? Don't make laugh that so sickening I don't want any friends I trust the one person is me. You never ever giving up the thought being your precious big brother due the fact he and Tokiha are broken up you couldn't let go the idea of being in love and that love causing people to make asses out of themselves." Nao was cruelly insulting Shiho.

Shiho can't decide to punch Nao or kissing her to shutting her up. She took the third option being nice to the enemy. "Oh thank you for the compliment and I hope we still can be friends at the near future. Yuuki-san you're such a sweet, sweet girl delusion yourself thinking the world owns you anything." Shiho is subtly mocking Nao.

"Munakata you tried pull the same thing twice but wouldn't work on me this time," Nao won't give into anger. Shiho turned her heels and left Nao.

After walked a few feet away from her Shiho was starting breaking down. _"Why is painful for me to love you, Yuuki-san. I offer token of friendship hoped that we can be friends you just slap my face and denied that part of you won't admitted to yourself," _Shiho is wanting to crawl back her bed and crying her eyes don't needing everyone seeing her pain especially Tate.

Akira was with couple of girls while they were chatting among themselves. _"They could shut up about mindless trivial things," _She's stuck with classmates of her and wished be with Takumi.

"Okuzaki-san you're coming the concert this weekend? You need a little more social, enjoying life. This is our final year of junior high I don't want worrying about the high school entrance exam yet and all the studying we have do beforehand,"

"Sorry um Kajiki-san I have to pass I have a study date with Takumi this Friday to catching on some material I'm having trouble with," Akira really hoped that they will stop bothering her.

"You are with Tokiha-kun? I kind surprise that he's with anybody consider that he one of the hottest guys in our junior class among third years. Added he also sweet and caring and very popular with the girls including the first years," Akira suddenly felt mildly jealous.

"He is popular with girls? I don't care one bit he isn't tied down with me or anyone. He almost fifteen and he don't need a babysitter to hold his hands." Akira won't admit Takumi may pay attention to other girls and not her. (She didn't dare mention to them that she Takumi's girlfriend.)

"Okuzaki-san you sound defensive as if Tokiha-san not getting you any attention you two are dating?" The other girl asked Akira.

Before Akira could answer Takumi came before them. "Akira-kun there you are I have been looking for you. Your club told me you had an errand to run for them,"

Akira was relief of Takumi's appearance and grabbed his arm. "Takumi I'm very thankful for looking out for me." She dragged him away from the other girls. They walked about twenty yards away before Akira release him.

"Tell me why you're very popular with the female student body?" Akira is irritated.

"Akira-kun what wrong? You're acting strange when I found you with two of your classmates," Takumi was perplexed by Akira's behavior.

"I'm pretty to you? Takumi please be honest," Akira feared that Takumi won't like her anymore.

"Akira you very beautiful to me but usually you not interested this type of things," Takumi is wondering. "There is something bugging you, Akira-kun?"

"Those two girls talked about your popularity with the girls and I got jealous a bit since I'm not quite feminine. I'm afraid you would stop loving me if another girl catching your eye."

"Don't be silly Akira I still love even you were cross-dressed as a boy and besides I don't care all that stuff since you are Akira in spite you can be a little grumpy sometime."

"What do you mean a little grumpy? Tokiha Takumi taking back all the sweet things you said about me," Akira playfully punched Takumi on the arm.

"Akira I'm hurt you should take that as a compliment," Both of them start laughing.

Nao is currently waiting for her mother at Linden Baum. _"Why we've to meet at all places in the world," Nao_ nervously checking on her watch as Hinata steps in the place. She waves at her daughter and Nao wanting the ground opening up.

"Why mama you decided choosing this for us to meet? We can still talk over the phone as usual," Nao was hoping she would avoid meeting her in public place with the former HiMEs still hanging around.

"I wanting to talk my little girl face-to-face after school and knowing more about her school life." Hinata calmly explains.

"I don't mind talking about anything (Except the part being a HiME and the carnival Nao carefully excluding that part and the circumstance of her mother's resurrection and waking up from years-long coma.)

"Well I got friend name Kuga and she's pain in the ass sometime but she can be nice even she is socially awkward dolt can't admitted her feelings of the person she love. (Nao is deciding not telling Hinata about Shizuru since she indirectly killed her after Kiyohime destroyed her child Julia.) "Mikoto also my friend well I can't explain easily she used to be wild and childish before recently she matured a little bit. Oh I forget about my roommate Aoi she's plushie freak but she liked an older sister figure to me I don't like acknowledging it."

"Nao there any boys in your class catch fanny with?" Hinata asked. Nao was choking the juice that she ordered briefly.

"Mama! You shouldn't ask that question in the opening." Nao was astonished. "I'm not interested in any relationship at this moment. Boys doesn't interest me one bit. (Her general hatred for the male species plus her nightly hunts for pedophiles Nao don't like dating anyone now.)

"I see in case you do seeing someone, you needed some protection for preventing unwanted pregnancy I like have some grandchildren to play with in my advance years but I don't wanting you becoming a teenage mother and drop out of high school. I brought some condoms for you, Nao you'll sixteen this year so you can be careful,"

Nao's jaws drop and her face turn scarlet matching her hair color. "Mama! You're trying to embarrassing me to death," Nao entrain the idea to banging her head repeatedly against the table.


End file.
